The Viridian Boy: Kanto
by xXTheFutureAwaitsXx
Summary: Benji has only known life in the Viridian Forest. But when he meets Prof. Oak and Misty, he starts to remember his past. Determined to defeat Team Rocket and learn more about himself, he sets off to become a Trainer. But sometimes, the past is better left forgotten.
1. Prologue

The Viridian Child, Book 1

Kanto

Prolouge

In a beautiful region, there was a small village called Pallet Town. In this town, there was a pokemon professor named Oak. Samuel Oak, to be specific. He was on the phone with his good friend, Misty.

"Misty, you've obviously called for a reason." the professor said. "Well, Professor," started Misty. "First off, the gym leader in Viridian city still hasn't returned from his mysterious departure." Oak sighed and picked up a pokeball. "There's a shocker." he muttered.

"And," Misty said. "The people of Viridian city have spotted a boy sometimes among the pokemon in the forest. They say his companion is a powerful Pikachu aswell."

Prof. Oak stopped wiping the pokeball he was holding and looked at Misty with renewed curiosity. "Go on." he prompted.

"The boy also isn't a member of any town around the Viridian forest. I have no idea who he is and what he's doing.." Misty finished thoughtfully.

"Have the people considered that the boy might _live_ in the forest?" Oak asked. "I'm not sure if they have." Misty replied, feeling puzzled.

"Well, are you busy this week? Misty, this is big. We have to investigate this ourselves!" Oak said.

"I'm in professor!" Misty was going to burst with excitment.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Meetup

Pikachu and I were walking when I froze. I sensed something disrupting the Viridian forest's peace. Pikachu glanced up at me, worried. "What is it?" he asked.

No, my Pikachu doesn't talk, for starters. I just understand pokemon. Yeah, I might be special. Being from this beautiful forest may have something to do with it.

Well, the Viridian didn't actually create me, like its other children. It just helped me maintain my life.

Ah, that story's for later.

Anyways, I concentrated and felt my bare feet on the ground. I felt myself manage to see everything connected to the Earth from my sense in the ground.

That's another ability.

Everyone checked out with me. They were just doing normal things. There wasn't any sign of Team Rocket.

Oh, who's Team Rocket? They're a group of bad guys who steal pokemon, so they're basically my mortal enemy. I protect the Viridian.

I finally responded to my companion. "It's just stupid Team Rocket. They've come by air this time."

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Are we going to send them 'blasting off again?'"

That was what they always said when we send them flying off. I guess it was kinda cheesy, considering they were, in fact, 'Team Rocket.'

Little did I know that Professor Oak and Misty were here.. and they were searching for me.

. . .

Team Rocket had finally got off their balloon and were walking around.

As I was running towards them, I felt the wind behind me and I turned around. It was Pidgeot, another protector of the forest.

Yeah, I wasn't the only one protecting the forest. It was me, Pidgeot, Fearow, and any other pokemon willing to help us out.

"Hey, Pidgeot," I said. "Seen Team Rocket?" Pidgeot rolled his eyes. "They have a _Meowth_ balloon, the losers." he replied. "Yeah, it's quite stupid." a voice said.

I looked up to see Fearow coming in for a landing. "Hello, Fearow." I said, not surprised. He normally came in silently.

"Anyways, let's go get Team Rocket." I said. "Yeah, I'm bored talking." Fearow said, taking off. "That Fearow... Let's go." Pidgeot muttered, bending down to let me and Pikachu climb on. Pidgeot then soared into the air.

As I flew in the sky, I looked at the forest treetops. It was a like a carpet of green. Then I glanced up, into the horizon. I could see Viridian City. It was quite beautiful. I always had imagined how normal people lived. Peacefully...

"Benji!" I heard. I snapped out of my daydream. "Sorry, Pikachu." I said. "Just... thinking." Pikachu glanced a curious look at me before saying, "I see Team Rocket. Down there!"

I looked down to see a clearing. Team Rocket (and their meowth) were standing in front of two other people.

Wait, PEOPLE?! Team Rocket was only supposed to terrorize pokemon! I had to get those humans out of there! But how...

"Pidgeot, dive down!" I called to Pidgeot. He dove down so fast, Pikachu had to wrap his arms around my neck, choking me. "Pikachu! I can't breathe!" I managed. Pikachu probably didn't hear me, he was shouting some very colorful words.

Pidgeot finally set us down and I collapsed, gasping for breath. "Are you okay?" Pidgeot asked in an amused tone. Pikachu was laying down muttering, "Never again. Ever."

I got up and sighed. I would need to think of another plan, quickly. But I heard the flapping of wings and saw Fearow landing.

"WHAT IN THE DISTORTION WORLD IS GOING ON?!" HE shouted, pratically blowing up.

"Calm down." I said, lost in thought. Fearow looked like he wanted to use Wing Attack on me, yet he stayed quiet.

Alright, I'll have to get closer. I need to hear them." I decided, already heading towards the clearing. Pikachu bounded up to me, asking, "Why?"

"I need to know what's going on. I could pose as a trainer and use you or Pidgeot to help out if there's trouble." I responded. "Why not me?" Fearow pouted.

I spun around to see Fearow looking sad and Pidgeot trying not to die of laughter. "Ugh," I said, facepalming. "If you really want to help out Fearow, you can. Is that okay, Pidgeot?"

Pidgeot gasped for breath, and managed to say, "Yeah.. yeah."

I sighed and turned around as Pikachu said, "Come on guys, they've just finished their lame song." I looked out into the clearing and heard, "Now hand over all your pokemon, and no one gets hurt."

Oh, Arceus. It was that same group that tried to steal pokemon yesterday, and they day before that, and they day before that... Oh, you get what I mean.

Anyways, the orange-haired girl looked furious. "You won't be taking any pokemon from me or the professor! Go, Staryu!"

An orange star came out of the pokeball, looking ready for battle. "Awaiting orders, Miss Misty!" it said. Of course, to them it only sounded like, "Staryu, Star!" The old professor was next.

Wait, he looked familiar... where had I seen him before? Suddenly, I gasped, an old memory tugging at the back of my mind.

_"Is he like me?"_

_"No, young Bengi. He is only someone trying to understand pokemon. He may take much better care of them then other people, but he is not like you. You are special. You understand the hearts and minds of pokemon. You even have abilities you don't know about." a voice said._

_The flashback me looked at the professor and asked, "What's his name?"_

_"Professor Oak." the voice replied, fading out._

"Uh, Benji, LOOK!" said Pikachu, jolting me back to reality. He sounded worried, though. I glanced over to see that Prof. Oak had sent out three pokemon, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle.

"All right. I know you normally battle with only your trainers, but if you want to see them again, you probably battle without them this time." he said, giving them a pep talk.

"Is he stupid?" Pidgeot whispered. "He's pratically sent out the rarest non-legendaries in the Kanto region!" Pikachu said, agreeing with Pidgeot.

I shushed them and looked back over. Team Rocket had sent out two pokemon, Koffing and Ekans. In unison, they said, "Ready to battle! Hiya!"

The Wartortle crossed his arms and sneered. "What kind of battle cry is, 'Hiya!'"? he said, sounding amused, but in a mean way.

"Come on Wartortle, you heard the professor, let's just take these rookies out." said the Charmeleon, glaring at him. "Stop arguing!" said another voice, the Ivysaur. It was probably a girl.

"Let's just get this over with." Staryu said. "Will they just shut up? I barely heard the male guy say, 'Koffing use Smokescreen!'" Fearow said, looking annoyed.

I watched as smoke covered the small clearing, covering everyting in sight. I heard strangled coughs coming from inside the black cloud.

"Now. Go, Fearow!" I shouted, jumping out from the cover of the trees. "Use Whirlwind and knock away that smoke!"

Fearow flapped his wings vigorously and cawed loudly. The smoke soon disapeared, but not before Team Rocket captured Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle and Staryu.

When Team Rocket looked down to see me, though, they looked frightened. "Oh dear, it's dat boy from da foest!" Their Meowth said. I looked up and called out, "Pikachu!"

Pikachu bounded up to me, cheeks sparking. Prof. Oak looked at the orange-haired girl and smiled. I heard them whisper, "He might be the one."

"Alright, Pikachu hop on Fearow's back. You and Fearow fly up to the balloon. Then, Pikachu, you'll use Iron Tail to snap the rope and Fearow, you'll catch them. I know it might be overwhelming, but do the best you can." I ordered.

I then sent out a mental message to Pidgeot, telling him about our plan. He would help carry pokemon.

Pikachu and Fearow were already in the air. "NOW!" I shouted loudly. Pikachu's tail turned into silver steel and he broke the rope. Fearow caught Staryu and Ivysaur, Pidgeot had gotten Charmeleon and Wartortle.

But where was Pikachu? I scanned the skies until I saw him and Meowth fighting on the air balloon. I ran towards it, followed closely by Prof. Oak and his friend.

Meowth finally got a good Scratch attack on him and he wobbled. Meowth then used tackle while Ekans was holding him, making it impossible for Meowth to fall.

But Pikachu did. He fell and I shouted. We were close, but not close enough. Finally I dove, arms out to catch Pikachu. I felt a ball of yellow in my arms, but not before I felt myself falling off a small cliff.

But then something wrapped around my leg. It was Ivysaur! She was using her vines to keep me in place, but she wouldn't last much longer. Pidgeot then swooped down to catch me and Pikachu.

Ivysaur's vines finally let go and I fell for a second before crashing onto Pidgeot. Pikachu looked up at me, weary, but happy. I laughed as Pidgeot landed in front of the pokemon. I looked around for Team Rocket, but they had disapeared.

"Wow, he's as brave as Red!" said the Charmeleon. "Sure, but he's not as brave as Blue." the Wartortle responded. "Yeah, right. Blue isn't brave at all!" the Ivysaur laughed. "Atleast he's braver than Leaf!" Wartortle said.

Prof. Oak rushed over to me asking, "Are you alright, boy?" I sat up, Pikachu still in my arms. "Yeah, I'm fine, but if you excuse me, I best be getting home." I responded, trying to get back to the forest.

"And where's that?" said the orange-haired girl, looking curious. "Um, in Viridian City." I lied. "Now, now, Misty. You know he won't give it away immediately." said Prof. Oak. "Uh, I just did." I told him.

"Okay, kid. We know what's really going on here. You're from the Viridian, aren't you!" the girl name Misty announced. I felt my eyes widen. How did she know? "I, Um, No! I'm from V-viridian City!" I tried to say. "Sure." said Misty sarcastically.

"Misty!" said Prof. Oak, looking a bit angry. "Your scaring him! You shouldn't have burst it out right after meeting the boy."

I actually was scared. What would they do to me? Run tests? Torture me? I closed my eyes, another lost memory coming to mind...

_A man was chasing me with a Scyther. "Come here little Mew!" he called out. I was flying away from him, yet I couldn't resist the urge to glance back._

_He was in a dark suit, his face covered by a ferdora. "He won't stop?" asked the man to himself. "Scyther, use Fury Cutter."_

_The Scyther indeed used fury cutter and knocked my down. I seemed to be already injured. I started to cry, and looked up to see him, hand stretched out, a smile on his face. I was terrified._

_**Benji!**__ a voice called._

I snapped back to reality. Pikachu looked frightened. "Benji, what's up and what's wrong?!" he demanded. I was about to answer when Prof. Oak said, "Alright, let's get out of here." I looked up to see his hand stretched out, a smile on his face. I shouted, knocking Pikachu off my lap.

Pikachu obviously didn't know what was going on. Fearow and Pidgeot had left, and the other pokemon were back in their pokeballs. Prof. Oak and Misty looked shocked when I backed away from them.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity. I was freaking out. Pikachu didn't know what was wrong, but he'd probably protect me. Suddenly I was surrounded by the image of that man's hand stretched out, that smile on his face.

I backed up more, shouting. The images were overwhelming. I felt my foot slip on the cliff, me falling, and that's all I remembered. I had falled unconsious.

**Hey guys, there goes chapter one of my first book! It was a lot of fun, and a lot of redos. But I got it! And for you guys asking, yes, there will be Red, Blue, and Leaf. Benji is kinda based off of yellow, but he's my OC.**

**But what will happen in the second chapter, you ask? That's for me to know, and you to find out.**

** -xXTheFutureAwaitsXx**

**P.S. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, xXTheFutureAwaitsXx here, back with the second chapter of my first story! This is gonna be my first actual pokemon one on one battle scene, so here it is! Please Review if you liked it! Thanks!**

** P.S, forgot to do the disclaimer in the last one, so here it is in this chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor will I ever.**

**. . .**

The Flight of Butterfree

_He's starting to remember, Mew. I thought you blocked the memory?_

Where was I? Was I awake, or asleep? The last thing I remembered was falling... But where was I?

_I did. He is breaking through my barrier._

_ But it is too dangerous for him to remember._

_ He already remembers one of the most horrifing times of his little "adventure."_

Adventure? What had happened when I was young? All I remember is the lush green of the Viridian Forest...

_Mew, you must stop this._

_ I'm sorry, Arceus. I cannot. It is his fate, and we cannot change it._

_ You always say that._

_ Because it isn't our right to interfere. We created this world together, I thought knowledge would rub off on you._

_ Hey! That's not nice, Mew._

_ Come on, Arceus. I thought you'd be able to handle a little insult._

_ Get back here!_

Their playful conversation started to fade away, even though I would've liked to listen further. I felt light start to reach my eyes, even though I would've liked to sleep. I opened them to see Pikachu standing over me.

"You're awake!" he said happily, starting to dance around. I got up, rubbing my temples and groaning. Prof. Oak was watching Pikachu dance around and was laughing.

"Well, well, well!" he said to me. "It looks like you've woken up, my boy."

"Yeah... What happened? I mean, after I kinda flipped out." I asked Prof. Oak. He stopped smiling.

"Well, after you freaked out and slipped off the cliff, your Pikachu grabbed you and tried to keep you from falling off. He bought me enough time to send out Ivysaur and save you. After that, well, we set up camp. I sent Misty out to get some wood."

"Oh." I responded. I remembered my two- no, three visions I had. Atleast two of them involved Mew. But in my second one... I was Mew.

I heard tree branches snapping and I saw Misty walk into the clearing. When she saw me awake, she said, "Thank Arceus. I thought you'd never wake up."

"Now, now, Misty. You need to stop coming off strong." Prof. Oak said, disaprovingly. "Start the stew, would you?" Misty groaned but muttered, "Fine."

"So... Uh.." Prof. Oak started to speak. "Benji." I told him. "My name's Benji." Pikachu bounded over to me and sat in my lap. "Alright then, Benji." the professor said. "First things first. Are you from the Viridian? Did it... create you?"

I tried to think back... but I couldn't remember. "No." Pikachu said. He looked up at me, motioning for me to say that, so I did. "No."

Professor Oak looked astonished. "Then you're a regular human." he said. "No, I'm... different. I just.. I can't remember my childhood." I responded.

Pikachu glanced up at me, looking worried. Prof. Oak asked, "So you are, but you aren't?"

"Pretty much." I said, glancing at the sky. The sun looked like it was going to set soon. A sudden shriek from over near Misty made me look over.

There was a Caterpie, looking hungry. Misty looked as if she had seen a ghost. I got up and walked over, Pikachu walking beside me.

"Hey there, little Caterpie. You look hungry." I said to it. "Oh, yes." he said to me. "Bigger Caterpies come and knock me over. I never get any food.

"Well, do you want me to get some leaves for you?" I asked it. "Oh please!" he said. "My stomache is growling, I'll never evolve into Metapod without food!" I laughed. "Pikachu, can you go grab some leaves?"

"Of course!" he responded, bounding off. Prof. Oak walked over saying, "Interesting.." Misty still looked terrified. I waved a hand in front of her face.

"I'm afraid Misty has a fear of bug types." said Prof. Oak. I laughed at Misty. That seemed to snap her out of it. "Hey!" she growled. I finally recollected myself. "How can you be afraid of a little bug type?" I asked.

Before Misty could do anything else, Pikachu ran back into the clearing with a bunch of leaves. He handed them to me. "Thanks, buddy." I said. I then handed the leaves to Caterpie. He chomped them down so fast, they were gone in a flash of green.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" said Caterpie to both me and Pikachu. "Your welcome." we said in unison, laughing.

"So, Caterpie, it looks like you've finally gotten something to eat." said a voice. I whipped around to see a Butterfree fly towards us. "Buggy." said Caterpie, his cheerful tone replaced by a dark one,

"You'll never evolve into a Butterfree in time for tonight." snorted 'Buggy.' "You're too scrawny and weak, perfect bait for a Pidgey or Pidgeotto. Wait, scratch that. A Pidgey'd probably take you out with one Tackle."

"What are they saying?" asked Prof. Oak, curious. I briefly shortened the scenario. Even Misty, who supposedly hated bug types looked like she had some sympathy for poor Caterpie.

But honestly, I was kinda glad for the distraction. They weren't asking me what happened in my vision, were they? Yeah, I know that sounds selfish, but for some reason, that vision was horrifiying.

Caterpie finally spoke up. "W-who cares? I-I'll just go next full moon, Buggy. Then I'll take you down in a b-battle!" he stuttered. I could tell he really didn't mean it.

Buggy smirked. "If you're so confident, let's battle right now!" Caterpie for a second looked shocked, but then he tried to cover it up with confidence. "S-sure!" he said.

Buggy flied to the other side of camp. "Let's not take long, I have to go soon." I suddenly realized what Buggy was talking about. The flight! Every full moon, the newly evolved Butterfree fly off in a flock to live together. But why hadn't Caterpie evolved?

"Benji, what's going on?" Prof. Oak asked, confused again. "They're going to have a battle. Caterpie wants to prove his strength!" I said, worried. "Yeah, and Caterpie's gonna beat that Buggy! Right, Caterpie?" Pikachu asked. "Yeah!" Caterpie said.

"Come on, then." Buggy said, smiling. Caterpie crawled down, ready to battle. I looked at the sky again. The sun was setting quickly. I was brought back to attention by Caterpie shouting, "Tackle!"

Caterpie threw himself at Buggy, while Buggy flew up to dodge. Caterpie then rammed into a tree. "Ouch." said Pikachu, his eyes covered up by fingers, parted a bit so he could peek.

"Confusion!" shouted Buggy, emiting a ray. It hit Caterpie, knocking him back in to the tree. But Caterpie was determined, and he got back up. "Bug Bite!" he called out. He manged to hit Buggy this time, but it looked like he did barely any damage.

"Bug Bite is a move only older Caterpie know." said Prof. Oak. I glanced at him, then back at the battlefield, worried for Caterpie. "Gust!" said Buggy. "Wait, that's supereffective!" Pikachu said.

The wind from Buggy's wings knocked Caterpie in the air and he slammed into the ground, groaning. "Caterpie!" I called out, wanting to run over and heal him. But, I couldn't.

Suddenly, a bright white light came from Caterpie. "He's evolving!" I said, surprised. The light then vanished, and Caterpie evolved in to Metapod. "I suppose we call him Metapod now, right?" Pikachu asked me. I smiled and nodded.

Buggy snorted. "Metapods only know the move Harden. This'll be a piece of cake!" Metapod only smiled. "Harden!" he shouted. "Gust!" Buggy said. Gust hit Metapod, but this time he was thrown at a branch.

"String Shot!" he shouted, latching on to a branch. "W-wha? Metapod should only know Harden!" Buggy said, looking angry. "Tackle!" Metapod dodged the attack, then hit Buggy with his own Tackle.

"NO! METAPOD SHOULD ONLY KNOW HARDEN!" Buggy shouted loudly, repeating himself. "Not this Metapod!" Metapod countered. "Tackle, again!" Buggy got hit in the stomache by Metapod's full on Tackle. They both fell to the ground.

And again, bright white light filled the camp. We all gasped. "Evolution, twice in a row?" Prof. Oak asked himself, writing something down. "Look!" Pikachu said, pointing a finger at the once Caterpie.

A Butterfree with determination in his eyes said, "That's how I beat you, Buggy." he then looked at himself. "OH MY ARCEUS, I'M A BUTTERFREE!" he shouted, flying around.

"Good job, Butterfree!" I told him. He flew into my arms, and we hugged. "I-I'll get you next time, _Butterfree_." Buggy spat. He flew off towards the rising moon.

"I guess you'll have to go with the flock." I said, sad. Butterfree nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. If anyone tries to steal my leaves, I'll blow them away!" we laughed. "I hope to see you again one day, Butterfree." I said to him.

He flew out of my arms. "Don't worry, Benji. You will!" he called out, already flying towards the moon. Suddenly, more and more Butterfree joined him, flying off towards the moon, their wings giving off beautiful sparkles. Me, Pikachu, Prof. Oak and Misty watched in awe as the Butterfree flew off, towards the moon.

. . .

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter, as Benji experiences a loss of a new friend. Hopefully you guys liked it. Thanks for reading this chapter, and please review!**

** -xXTheFutureAwaitsXx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! xXTheFutureAwaitsXx here! (Or just Future, I don't mind.) Anyways, I'm **_**finally **_**updating! It's been FOREVER hasn't it? I've missed writing! Anyways, here we are, with chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, though I wish I had!**

**. . .**

A Journey to Remember

My thoughts journeyed to what happened earlier. Yes, I had only been with Cater- no, Butterfree for a short time, but I still felt sad to see him go. I had helped him, even just by giving him a few leaves, but we still became friends, and that's what counts.

A brief wind rustled the tree that I was laying in, and I was glad I wan't on the ground. It was hard and cold, and a tree was comfier.

I looked up at the stars and thought of Forrest.

Wait, I haven't told you about Forrest yet, have I?

Well, Forrest is the spirit of the Viridian, it's main protector. I guess I'm just Forrest's helper. Forrest had died about the age of 13, giving his own life to protect the Viridian. He had also planted the Great Tree.

The Great Tree is basically the life source of the Viridian. I'm done explaining stuff now. Jeez, you guys are kinda nosy!

I looked at Pikachu, sleeping down below. I sighed, knowing I should be sleeping. As I drifted off, though, I felt a familiar presence. My eyes opened to see Forrest, just the boy I was looking for.

"Forr-" I tried to say, but he silenced me. "You have a destiny lying before you, Benji." His eyes met mine. "Will you confront it, or will you turn your back on it?" His words frightened me. "I-I don't know? Forrest, what do y-" but again, I was cut off.

"Don't be frightened by destiny, young Benji. You shall make your decision tomorrow." He smiled warmly at me, than started to fade. "Wait!" I called. "What do you mean?" But all Forrest did was smile.

My eyes flew open, and I realized that Forrest had visted me as I slept. I looked down to see Pikachu staring up at me. "Morning, sleepy head." he said. I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning." I replied, half in thought. Pikachu must've thought I was half-asleep, as he shocked me. "Hey!" I said. Pikachu just laughed, along with Misty, and Prof. Oak, who were awake.

I sighed, and hopped down from my post. "Good morning, Benji." The professor said. "Good morning." I replied again, going over to where everyone was sitting (even Pikachu, who had bounded over).

"Would you like some breakfast, poofyhead?" Misty asked, hiding a laugh. I realized that my hair must've been a mess, but normally I wouldn't have minded. But right now, I was infront of people. I shook my head, getting the electricity out.

"Now Misty, he probably doesn't do his hair. He's not a girl, you know." Prof. Oak said. Misty blushed. I sat down and reached for an apple. Pikachu reached for an oran berry. We both gobbled our food down, while Misty and Prof. Oak ate more.. well, civilized.

"Benji, I would like to ask you a favor." Prof. Oak said. I looked up. "What is it?" I asked. "I would like you to help my other pupils complete the pokedex." Prof. Oak said. Misty seemed shocked. "Poke-what?" I asked.

"The pokedex is a device that records the data of pokemon." Prof. Oak explained. "Here's one." he pulled a red thing out of his pocket and opened it.

"The problem is... you have to catch pokemon to get the data." he said. "That's cruel!" I said, shocked. "Indeed." the professor said. "That's why I need you. I wish to find way that wouldn't do that."

He pulled out a pokeball. "Do I have your permission to catch a pokemon if I release it?" Prof. Oak asked. "I-uh-I." I thought for a second, and then managed a reluclant "okay..." Prof. Oak motioned me to follow as he searched. Misty and Pikachu came along too.

It didn't take long for the professor to catch a caterpie. He took out the pokedex, and it started speaking. "Caterpie, the Worm pokemon. For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage."

"Whoa!" I said. "It speaks?!" Pikachu exclaimed. Misty and Prof. Oak couldn't hide their smiles as Pikachu fell over in surprise. "Come here, Benji." Prof. Oak said. I came over and looked at the pokedex.

As soon as I looked at it, I felt uncomfortable. It was a bunch of gibberish, and the picture of Caterpie was the only thing familiar.

"Well?" Prof. Oak asked. "Did you read it?" I gulped. "I-er-uh..." My head lowered in shame. "I can't read." I admitted. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Prof. Oak.

"Sorry Benji. I should've known you couldn't read." Pikachu came over and hopped onto my shoulder. "Let's go back." Prof. Oak said.

We released caterpie and went back. "Benji, if you decide to help me, I can teach you to read." Prof. Oak bargained. "And I must go back today to give my other pupils their pokemon back." I thought about Fearow and Pidgeot and whistled.

In a flurry of wings, both Pidgeot and Fearow were here. Prof. Oak and Misty backed up.

"What is it Benji? Are we gonna have to beat these humans up?" Fearow demanded. "No!" I cried. "I-I have to tell you guys something." I sat down and explained what had happened. Prof. Oak and Misty seemed to relax, as Pidgeot and Fearow didn't attack them.

I finished with, "See, I... I wish to leave the forest. I want to explore the world. Will you guys be okay, you know, protecting the forest?"

Fearow laughed. "Of course, Benji!" he said. Pidgeot smiled. "Benji," he began. "Follow your heart. It can be more useful than your brain."

"Th-thank you." I said. I turned to Prof. Oak. "Professor, I wish to go to your lab.

. . .

**If I'm honest with you guys, I kinda procrastinated because I had a writer's block. I feel guilty. But thank you all for reading this, and please review!**

**~xXTheFutureAwaitsXx**


	5. Chapter 4

** ` Hey guys, Future here with another chapter. Last time Benji decided to help Prof. Oak with the pokedex. This chapter we'll get to meet Red, Blue, and Leaf. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful thing called Pokemon.**

. . .

Meeting Oak's Pupils

With Pikachu on my shoulder, I gaped in awe at the small town Prof. Oak called Pallet. Me, Pikachu and the professor (Misty had to go a different way) had skirted the outside of Viridian City so I didn't have to deal with so many people.

_Finally_. I thought. _I get to go through a town. _Prof. Oak started leading us down the small hill we had been standing on.

_Perhaps that was the choice Forrest spoke of. Between staying and leaving. I'm pretty sure this was the path that went to my destiny, but... fate works in strange ways._

"We're here!" Prof. Oak said, snapping me out of my thoughts. We stepped into a building.

The hard floor was cold on my bare feet. Pikachu jumped down and said, "This is as hard as the patches of ground with no grass on them, except smooth."

"Nice definition, Pikachu." I said. Prof. Oak, meanwhile, was scurrying around checking things. "Is it okay if I let my pupil's pokemon out?" he asked while checking something. "Sure." I replied.

He sent out the three pokemon that Pikachu and Fearow and Pidgeot had saved, Charmeleon, Wartortle, and Ivysaur. Prof. Oak than asked me if he could "run an errand" and then left.

"Well his mind is scattered, leaving us here with an unexperienced kid who loses his cool when things go wrong." said the snobby Wartortle. Pikachu's cheeks sparked angrily.

"Stop Pikachu." I commanded. Pikachu didn't look too happy, but he stopped. During that, Charmeleon had already smacked Wartortle. "It's not his fault he was raised in a forest." Charmeleon said. Ivysaur nodded her head in agreement, and walked over to me.

"Hi!" she said. "I know you know what pokemon I am, but what's your name?" I smiled and sat down. "Benji." I replied. Charmeleon and Wartortle (reluclantly) walked over too. We all talked for a bit before I heard the door open.

Three kids looking just a year older than me walked in, laughing. One had spikey brown hair and a snobby look like Wartortle. Another one had ruffled black hair, a red hat and a courageous look. The last one and only girl had long brown hair, a white hat, and a shy look.

The girl was the first to notice me playing with the pokemon, as she halted suddenly. The boys followed her gaze. I gulped, knowing it must've looked strange.

"GRAMPS!" the snobby kid called. "What's this kid doing, messing around with _my _Wartortle?" Wartortle ran over to the kid, while both Charmeleon and Ivysaur looked at me before walking to their trainers. Charmeleon to the other boy, Ivysaur to the girl.

"Now, _kid_. What are you doing in Gramps's lab?" The snobby one demanded from me. Just then, Prof. Oak walked in the door and said, "Oh! Hello Red, Blue, and Leaf!" Noticing the situation, though, he scrambled over to me and Pikachu, whose cheeks had been sparking.

"Now, now." he said, looking at me, then the other kids. "Red, Blue, Leaf, this is Benji." I waved. "Oh, is he a new assistant?" the snobby asked.

"No, Blue." Prof. Oak replied. "He's a new pupil." The other boy (I assumed he was Red) asked, "So he's a trainer?" Prof. Oak shook his head. "No, not yet, Red (proving my suspicion)."

The girl spoke up this time, asking, "Is that Pikachu his starter?" This time I spoke for myself, standing up. "No, I've had Pikachu since before I can remember."

They seemed surprised I spoke at first, but then Red walked over to shake my hand. "Sorry." he apologized. "I think we all thought you were a thief at first. I'm Red."

The girl spoke next. "And I'm Leaf. Nice to meet you." Everyone turned to look at Blue, who said, "Hmph. I'm Blue, the best trainer you'll ever see, pipsqueak." Prof. Oak glared at him.

Blue raised his hands in mock surrender. "I just came to get Wartortle back." He took out a pokeball and called his pokemon back, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and calling out, "Bye, Gramps." and leaving.

"What a jerk." Pikachu said. "Agreed." I told him. "Agreed with what?" Leaf asked. Before I could speak, Prof. Oak said, "He probably thought something in his head and said agreed to himself. Right, Benji?"

His eyes said _go with it_ "Uh, yeah?" I said, most likely sounding stupid. "He doesn't sound like he agrees with you, Prof. Oak." Red pointed out. "Never mind that now, Red. You and Leaf should tell me how your journeys' have been so far." Prof. Oak said.

We all sat down at a table as Red and Leaf explained their seperate adventures. Charmeleon, Ivysaur and Pikachu were playing in the corner of the room. "So there you have it." Red concluded. He stood up. "I want to go and train with my pokemon some more. Come on, Charmeleon!" They left, running out the door and laughing.

"Well, I suppose I should too." Leaf said. "Alright Ivysaur, come back!" she pulled out her pokeball and Ivysaur went in. "Good luck, Leaf." Prof. Oak said. Leaf waved as she left.

Prof. Oak slumped in his chair. "Now, we can get onto business!" he said. He stood up, brushing off his lab coat and asked, "Benji, your Pikachu doesn't have a pokeball, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?" Prof. Oak took out a pokeball. "See Benji, I know you don't like pokemon in pokeballs, but if Pikachu doesn't have a pokeball, anyone could catch him. And if someone does, you might never see him again. Do you understand?"

I gulped. "Yeah. But if I put him in a pokeball and take him out, can some catch him then?" Prof. Oak shook his head. "No, unless it's a specially made pokeball that hasn't been approved."

"So, I could keep Pikachu outside of his pokeball?" I asked. "Correct. I think Pikachu would like that." Pikachu had been quiet the whole time, biting his fingers, then perking up when I had spoke about keeping him outside of the pokeball. He nodded eagerly.

I took the pokeball Prof. Oak handed to me. I bent down on one knee, facing Pikachu. "I promise to bring you right back out, okay?" I asked him. "Okay. It looks like I'll be cramped in there." he replied.

I touched the button part of the pokeball on his head. A red light enclosed him, and he went in the pokeball. A few seconds later, the pokeball dinged. "That means you caught him!" Prof. Oak said.

I picked up the pokeball and pressed the button again, releasing Pikachu. "Not as cramped as I thought, but cramped." he said. I briefed what Pikachu had told me to Prof. Oak, and we both laughed.

"Alright Benji. Let's get started with that reading lesson, shall we?"

. . .

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! I want to know if you guys want Leaf's name to be Leaf or Green. Please let me know what you think of my story and what Leaf's name should be.**

**~xXTheFutureAwaitsXx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Future here with chapter 5 of Benji's story. I'm finally gonna start Benji's adventure, so enough with the talk, let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own Benji.**

. . .

The Beginning of an Adventure

I stayed with Prof. Oak for a couple more weeks. I learned how to read and more about pokemon, like all the types. He finally annouced that tomorrow would the day I began my journey. We ate dinner, and after that, me and Pikachu went to the small guest room that Prof. Oak provided us.

"Tomorrow's the day, Pikachu." I said. "We'll get to start our adventure!" Pikachu looked up at me, eyes shining. "I want to meet all the pokemon! From here to Kalos!" I laughed. "Let's start with a little sleep, buddy."

I turned off the lights, and soon Pikachu was sleeping soundly right next to me. But I couldn't close my eyes. I was much too excited. After I heard Prof. Oak go to his room, I opened the door to mine, and snuck downstairs. I looked around, and then went outside.

The fresh air smelled great. I breathed it in, smiling to myself. A faint breeze ruffled my blonde hair. I looked around again, and jumped down from Prof. Oak's porch.

The grass was soft, and it felt good on my feet. _This is how it'll feel on my quest_. I thought. _The wind in my hair, grass under my feet, pokemon around me..._

Finally I started to feel tired. I went back to my room and went to sleep. But with sleep, there are dreams.

I opened my eyes to shadows of pokemon all around me, from tiny to huge. They all glowed with the same ancient power, they all started speaking, but the only thing I could make out was, _The savior's quest has begun, it has begun, it has begun._

What did it mean? I took a step back, only to hear it louder. I turned around to only see more of the shadowy pokemon. "Don't hurt me!" I managed. _Healed, not hurt. Healed, not hurt_. The pokemon chanted.

_Benji, savior of pokemon. You will face dangers._ One of the large ones stepped forwards. I knew his voice from somewhere... The other pokemon chanted _danger_.

_You will face death_. One of the small ones floated fowards. I knew that voice, too! _Death_ the others said. Their voices united to say, _But if you are victorious in your quest, you shall save us all..._

I sat up straight ubruptly. Pikachu looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I was panting. _You will face dangers, you will face death. But of you are victorious in your quest, you shall save us all..._

The voices swirled in my head. What did it mean? "You okay, Benji?" Pikachu asked me. I nooded my head."Fine." Pikachu smiled.

"WELL THEN GET UP! WE HAVE A JOURNEY TO START!" I covered my ears. "Okay! I'm up." I looked at the drawer to see new clothes.

Trainer clothes.

I put them on, tugging on my gloves and putting on my hat. My hat was exactly like Red's with the half pokeball on the bill, except green.

Glancing back at the drawer I saw something else. Picking it up, I realized what it was. A green bandana with a yellow pokeball symbol.

I remembered something I said to Prof. Oak. _There seems to be _nothing _to tell trainer pokemon apart from other trainer pokemon and even wild pokemon. I wish there was something that set my team apart._ I had told him. Smiling, I called, "Pikachu, try this on."

Pikachu had been looking at it earnestly, and he came quickly. I put it on him, around his neck, knotting it in the back. Pikachu smiled. "Now I feel like a true trainer's pokemon." I laughed, and we went downstairs to see Prof. Oak.

"Professor?" I called. "My, my." I turned to see Prof. Oak smiling at me. "You look just like Red before he left, except... greener." It was true. The look alike hat and look alike jacket were only different because of the green. And instead of black hair peeking out, it was my blonde hair.

"Here is your bag with potions and pokeballs... oh, and your pokedex." he handed them to me. "T-thank you, Professor." Prof. Oak smiled. "Follow me for your last gift."

We went into the lab part of the lab. "Choose one." Prof. Oak said. "But Professor! I already have Pikachu as my starter pokemon!" Prof. Oak sighed. "See, Benji, the thing is, two kids will be coming for their companions. I don't want the last pokemon to be lonely."

I knew Prof. Oak wanted me to choose Bulbasaur or Squirtle for the type advantage at Brock's gym, but...

I listened to the conversation the three were having. "Shut up, Charmander. He obviously isn't gonna choose you, you have no power at all." The Chamander responded with, "Well, Bulbasaur, atleast I don't show off." The Squirtle butted in with "He's totally gonna pick me with all your guys's bickering."

"I choose Charmander." I said, shocking Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Prof. Oak looked at me and said. "Very well." he handed me Charmander's pokeball, and a green bandana with a red pokeball symbol on it. I smiled at him. "Thank you, Professor."

We walked out of the lab after I called Charmander back in his pokeball with his bandana on. Luckily the bandana went in too.

"Good luck, Benji. Call me with this button on your pokedex if you have any troubles." Pikachu hopped on my shoulder, and I smiled at Prof. Oak. "Thank you for all of your help, Prof. Without you, I would be blind to the world." Pikachu nodded. "Just remember Benji, only tell people you truly trust about your power. Some people will want to use it for evil." Prof. Oak reminded me.

I waved to the professor as I walked on the path out of town. "Good bye!" I called. After we were out of eyesight, I called Charmander out. "Out already? WAIT, ARE WE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE?!" Pikachu hopped off my shoulder. "Whoa, Charmander! Benji just wants to talk to you!" Chamander looked confused. "Wha?"

After I got Charmander up to speed, he nodded. "Right! So, were off to Viridian City?" I nodded "Exactly."

As we all walked, I thought back on my dream. _You shall face dangers, you shall face death. But if you are victorious in your quest, you shall save us all..._

Suddenly I knew who the two voices belonged too.

Arceus and Mew.

"Oh, dear Arceus."

Literally.

. . .

**Dun, dun, duuuun! Anyways, that was chapter 5 of Benji's story! This chapter, Benji started his quest with Pikachu and a new Charmander at his side! And what about this, "quest" the shadow pokemon speak of? Learn next time, and **_**please **_**review!**

** ~xXTheFutureAwaitsXx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Future here, and I'm back with chapter 6 of Benji's story in Kanto! I want to thank you guys for all of the views! Hopefully we get to Benji's gym battle in the next chapter, but let's see.**

**Disclaimer: Come on guys, do you really think **_**I**_** own pokemon?**

**Thought not.**

. . .

Bulbasaur and a New Ability

I paced around in front of Viridian City, thinking. "Benji, are you _sure_ it was Mew and Arceus's voices?" Pikachu asked. "Yes, I'm sure! I told you that already!" Pikachu winced at the harshness in my tone.

I had told him and Charmander about my visions. I had so many questions about them, it was hard to not just burst. But when I heard Pikachu wince, I turned around.

"Sorry buddy, it's just... I feel like I need to know. It's something important, I'm sure." I said. "I understand, Benji." Pikachu responded. Charmander nodded. "Savior of Pokemon... I know _I've_ heard that somewhere..." he mumbled. "Savior of Pokemon... Sav- I GOT IT!"

I jumped, startled when Charmander yelled. Pikachu grabbed on to Charmander's shoulders and shook them. "Where?!" he demanded.

"Whoa, Pikachu!" I said. "Calm yourself." I turned to Charmander and kneeled down. "Charmander, how do you know?"

"Well," he began. "See, we starter pokemon don't grow up in the wild, but I heard something from a wild pokemon taken by humans about a prophecy and the 'Savior of Pokemon.' At the time, I didn't really think about it much, I was too young."

"Okay." My wheels were turning. "So if it's a prophecy, then we need to see a wise pokemon... Ah ha! What about old Pidgeotto, Pikachu?"

Old (or ol') Pidgeotto was the oldest and wisest pokemon in the Viridian Forest. See, he didn't evolve into a Pidgeot, so he just stayed cooped up inside his tree hollow as the years went by.

Pikachu nodded. "It's not like the Viridian City gym leader has returned yet, so let's go!" I called back Charmander and Pikachu hopped on my shoulder. We rushed through the city quickly, and by the time we were done, it was noon (I left at like 9:30ish).

I called out Charmander so he could walk with us through the forest. We stopped by the entrance, and I breathed in the scent of the Viridian. "Let's go."

To most trainers, this was an obstacle, getting through forest, but for me, getting to Pidgeotto would be a piece of cake.

Or, so I thought.

I heard pained squacking as soon as I stepped in the forest. "Come on!" I called to Pikachu and Charmander, and soon we were rushing towards the sound. I broke through a clearing to see...

"PIDGEOT! FEAROW! WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yelled. They were trapped in a net. Pidgeot looked towards me and was about to say something, but the net sparked with electricity. I gasped.

"Benji... I knew... you would come." Pidgeot heaved. "Pokemon... poachers... in the-" Pigeot started hacking at this point, so I turned to Fearow. "Pidgeot is right, there are pokemon poachers in the forest." Fearow's voice cracked with pain.

I kneeled down and touched my hand on Fearow's head. "Who are they after?" I asked. Fearow turned to look at me. "A Bulbasaur, Benji. You have to stop them." At this point, Fearow collapsed in pain.

"Pikachu, I want you to break the net. You can handle electricity better than Charmander. Besides, Charmander might need a little training."

Charmander gulped at that, but nonetheless, we started running. I used my ground sense (been a while since I used that, eh?) to look around, and I located Bulbasaur and the poachers quickly.

We broke through another clearing to see the poachers and Bulbasaur. "Get away from that Bulbasaur!" I shouted. The poachers turned to look at me, and I saw a familiar symbol on their uniforms.

Team Rocket.

"Hmph, just a kid." One of the grunts said. He turned to the two other Rockets and said, "Get him." I looked at Charmander and smiled. One of the rockets sent out a Growlithe, while the other sent a Rattata.

"Two against one, I see? Well, you guys seem to play dirty." I said, grinning. "Your move." The grunts glared at me. "Rattata, use bite!"

"Growlithe, use tackle!" _Alright Charmander, let's go._ I thought. "Charmander, get near Rattata but avoid the bite!" Charmander did just as I asked, getting near but not getting hit.

"Now jump!" I commanded. The Growlithe rammed right into Rattata, sending it into a tree. Then Charmander landed on top of Growlithe. "Use Bite, now!" I said. Charmander bit right into Growlithe's neck, taking Growlithe out aswell.

_That seemed too easy.._ I thought. I glanced over at the other rocket that commanded the other two.

And there was Bulbasaur, struggling to break through a net. "Stop right there. You won't be getting away with that Bulbasaur." I said. "Fine. I'll release Bulbasaur if you beat me in battle, got it?" the grunt said. I nodded.

"Hmph. Go, Raticate." I knew this wouldn't go down as easy as the other battle went. "Prepare yourself." I said to Charmander. He nodded.

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang." Raticate's teeth glowed, showing it was storing power. "Charmander, Ember!" I said. Charmander released the fire attack, scorching Raticate. But there was enough power in Raticate that he still came up to Charmander, ready to bite.

"Charmander, avoid it!" Charmander may have been avoiding the Hyper Fang, but I knew he would grow weary. I started thinking. _Ah ha! What if Raticate bit a tree?_ "Charmander, back up against the tree!"

Charmander and the Rocket looked at me strangely, but Charmander did what I asked. Raticate was about to bite... "CHARMANDER, AVOID IT NOW!" I shouted. Charmander dodged just in time to let Raticate bite the tree, getting its teeth stuck.

"Now Charmander, use Tackle and then bite down!" The Rocket looked shocked. "Break free of that tree!" he yelled at his pokemon, but it was too late.

Charmander collided with Raticate, and then bit down, knocking the Raticate out. Charmander looked tired but happy. "Good job, buddy!" I said. "Get some rest." I called him into his pokeball.

"W-who cares about a stupid Bulbasaur anyways. Let's go." The Rockets fled, leaving me with Bulbasaur. I got the net off him, and he collapsed. Just then I saw how injured he was.

He had burn marks everywhere, letting me know he went down to that Growlithe. He was breathing heavily, and his bulb wasn't very green.

I realized if I didn't get him to a pokemon center in a couple minutes...

He would die.

I scooped him up, knowing I couldn't get him to a pokemon center in time. Wishing I could heal him, I sat there and let the tears form in my eyes.

I had failed.

Closing my eyes, I let the tears run down my face, until there was a green glow penetrating through my closed eyes. I opened them to see a glow surrounding Bulbasaur. It was healing his wounds and everything.

I gasped, seeing that the green glow was coming from my hands.

I was healing Bulbasaur.

The green glow finished, letting me know that Bulbasaur was healed. He opened his eyes and saw me, then smiled. "You.. you saved me. Thank you. Your team is strong. I want to join it. Will you let me?" he asked.

I nodded, pulling out a pokeball and tapping the button part on Bulbasaur's head. A red light shot out, enclosing Bulbasaur. A ding let me know I had caught him, and I his pokeball away.

I got up shakily, and ran towards where Pikachu and Pidgeot and Fearow were. I went into the clearing to see Pidgeot and Fearow collapsed, but the net was gone. Pikachu ran towards me.

"What happened?" I glanced at him. "Later, Pikachu. How are they? Are their injuries life threating?" Pikachu shook his head. "No, but if they don't get healed soon, they'll get sick from infection."

I went over to them, urging my energy to flow into theirs. One hand on each of them, the healing glow flowed throughout their bodies, while Pikachu watched in awe.

When I was finished, I was breathing heavily. Fearow and Pidgeot woke up and looked at me, smiling. We all shared stories, until the sun started setting.

"We better get to Old Pidgeotto's." I said. "Thank you for healing us, Benji." Pidgeot said. I smiled and nodded. "Come on, Pikachu."

We headed towards Old Pidgeotto's. When we were finally there, I called out his name.

"Well, well." said a voice. I turned to see Old Pidgeotto. "If it isn't Benji. I've been waiting for your arrival."

. . .

**Well well! Chapter 6 is complete! Benji now has another power, healing. I really don't know if I'll be getting to Brock next time. (Sorry guys, this is really slow D=) But hopefully I'll be getting feedback from you guys. Let me know if I have any errors or anything! Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**~xXTheFutureAwaitsXx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Future here with another Chapter of Benji's story. I'm gonna make the chapters longer, so we probably will get to battle Brock today, but if we don't... well then you can set me on fire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I'm just a mere fanfic writer.**

. . .

Old Pidgeotto and The Rock Solid Pokemon Trainer

"How'd you know I was coming?" I asked. "Well, I think the snapping of branches and such coming towards my tree was enough." he said. I winced, wondering how many other pokemon we had disturbed.

"And," he said, a mysterious glint in his eye. "I do have my ways." Pikachu gave me a look, and then we started explaining about my visions.

"So, it has begun..." Pidgeotto murmured. "Um," I said. "What has begun?" Pidgeotto looked startled. "Nothing, nothing.." he said.

"Well, Benji, it looks like you've chosen the path to destiny, even though fate would've found you either way." Pidgeotto said. "Well, then, can you answer my questions?" I asked. Pidgeotto shook his head. "No, it wants to answer your questions."

"Who's 'it?'" I asked. Pidgeotto responded. "I can't tell you, Benji." Pikachu and I groaned. "I wonder when she'll tell them. Hmph, some poke-" Pidgeotto stopped rambling when he saw we were listening.

"Oh, great." he said. I smirked. "It's Mew, isn't it?" Pidgeotto started pacing on his branch. "Oh, Benji, she'll have my tailfeathers now! Great, great, great..."

"So, Mew wants to speak with me... will she tell me about my past too?" I asked. Pidgeotto (again, jeez! I was looking for yes answers) shook his head. "No, that's something you'll find out yourself."

Sighing, I said, "Thanks for your help, Pidgeotto." Pidgeotto smirked. "I know you weren't getting the answers you were hopeful for, but remember, when destiny knocks on your door, will you answer it?" Pidgeotto then headed for his hollow.

"Wait!" I called. "Hasn't desting already knocked on my door?" But Pidgeotto was already gone.

I sighed. "Come on Pikachu, lets get to Pewter City.

. . .

By the time we got out of the forest, it was dusk. "Great." I said. I had let Charmander and Bulbasaur out so we could all walk together. "Well, Charmander, looks like you'll be our light source."

"Well, as long as it doesn't rain." Charmander said. "Well, we aren't that far from Pewter City, just a short walk." Bulbasaur said. Pikachu and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"See, there's some of the lights!" Pikachu said. I looked where he was pointing.

We were on a hill, over looking Pewter. "Come on!" I said suddenly excited. We all started racing down the hill. "HA!" Pikachu annouced. "I beat you!" Charmander laughed. "That's because you quick-attacked all the way down!"

"Well, we're here." I said, calling back Charmander and Bulbasaur back. "Come on, Pikachu. Let's rest at the Pokemon Center and challenge Brock tomorrow." We headed towards the Pokemon Center.

Brock was the gym leader of Pewter. His title was the "Solid Rock Pokemon Trainer." As you could infer, he was a rock type trainer. We reached the Center and headed in.

There was a woman with pink hair behind the counter. "Hello!" she called. "Do you want to heal your pokemon?" I nodded and handed her Bulbasaur and Charmander's pokeballs.

"What about your Pikachu?" Pikachu was a little scratched up, but he wasn't injured. "He'll be fine." The woman nodded. "I'm Nurse Joy. What's your name?" she smiled at me. "Benji." I said.

"Benji's a nice name. Oh, here's your pokemon!" After she handed me my pokemon, I asked her for a room and she nodded. I slept in there for the night and woke up the next morning ready.

"Come on, Pikachu!" I said, putting on my cap. We headed to lobby. "Today, we challenge Brock!" I said to Pikachu. He nodded. "You? Challenge Brock? Ha!" a boy said. I turned to look at him.

"Like you could challenge him with that scrawny little Pikachu." Pikachu's cheeks sparked, but I held him back. "I have more that just Pikachu." I responded. "And like a little insult won't turn me back. Come on, Pikachu." We headed out.

"Now wait just there!" The boy marched up to me. "I won't let you challenge Brock if you don't beat me in a battle first! Go, Spearow!"

I sighed. "Pikachu, sit this one out. Go, Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur smiled. "Let's take this sucker down." he said. "Spearow, tackle!"

"Bulbasaur, avoid and use vine whip!" Bulbasaur dodged just barely and hit the Spearow with a vine whip. "We wont give up just yet! Spearow, quick attack then peck!" Bulbasaur wouldn't be able to out speed it, and he got hit dead on.

"Tackle, now that he's up close!" I called. Bulbasaur hit the Spearow dead on as well. "Now Bulbasaur, vine whip one more time!" Bulbasaur hit the Spearow right on the back, and Spearow collapsed.

"You.. you beat me?" the boy looked shocked. "Good job, Bulbasaur. Return." I looked at him. "That peck plus quick attack should've taken him out for sure!" I smiled. "Type advantages don't mean everything. It's the bond with your pokemon."

I left the boy and healed Bulbasaur up before heading to the gym. When I got out of the Pokemon Center, the boy was gone. "That's not a good idea, going out without healing up your pokemon." I observed. I felt like going after him, but I had no idea where he went, so I just headed towards the gym.

When I made it, I glanced at the sign. **Pewter City Gym Leader: Brock, The Solid Rock Pokemon Trainer.** I smiled and headed in.

"Hello?" I called. Inside was kinda like a stadium, except _way_ smaller. There was only echos to answer my question. I took a step forwards for a spotlight to come on.

"So, a challenger!" someone stepped into the spotlight. I reconized him as Brock. "What's your name, and where are you from?"

"I-I'm Benji, Benji from Viridian City (which was a lie, but I was just going with it)! I was sent on my journey by Prof. Oak!" I called to him. "This is my partner, Pikachu." I glanced at Pikachu, who was currently on my shoulder.

"I'm Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader! Come here, Benji, and let our battle begin!" I stepped where the other spotlight was. "This shall be a 2v2 match. The challenger is allowed to subsitute. Challenger, send out your pokemon!" a ref. called. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Gym Leader, send out your pokemon!" Brock reached for a pokeball. "Go, Geodude!"

"Begin!"

"Geodude, use Defense Curl!" Geodude shined before returning to his normal color. "Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Brock called, "Grab onto the vines!" Knowing what he was about to do, I shouted, "Use tackle, now!" Bulbasaur launched himself towards Geodude and hit him full-on.

Geodude let go of the vines while being hit. "Now, vine whip while he's down!" Bulbasaur got a few good hits before Geodude got back up. "Geodude, use Defense Curl once more!" I glanced at Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, use tackle!" Brock looked at Geodude before calling, "Dodge it and then use tackle!"

Bulbasaur hit the dust, as Geodude avoided him. Geodude then used tackle, getting Bulbasaur. _He's tough._ I thought. _But he's getting tired.._ "Bulbasaur, vine whip one last time!" Bulbasaur managed to get Geodude and Geodude fainted. "Good job, Bulbasaur!" I said.

"Geodude cannot battle! Bulbasaur is the winner! Gym Leader, send out your final pokemon!" Brock grabbed onto his last pokeball and smiled. "Go, Onix!"

A giant rock snake towarded over Bulbasaur. "Don't worry Bulbasaur, you got this!" I called. "Begin!" shouted the ref. "Onix, grab that Bulbasaur!" My hand folded into a fist. "Bulbasaur, dodge it!" Bulbasaur dodged Onix's tail the first time, but got hit the second.

"Send him flying to the ground." Onix smashed his tail into the ground, and let go of Bulbasaur, revealing him fainted. _He's powerful, much too powerful for Charmander and Pikachu.. Ideas, ideas.._ I thought, barely hearing the ref. say, "Bulbasaur cannot battle! Onix is the winner! Challenger, send out your pokemon!"

I looked up. _AH HA! _Up there was a smoke detector, and if Pikachu hit it... "Challenger, send out your next Pokemon or forfit!" I nodded to the ref. "Alright Pikachu, you got this!"

"Begin!" the ref. called. "A Pikachu, against my Onix? Alright, Onix, grab him!" I smirked. "Pikachu, climb onto Onix, and go for the head!" Brock seemed clueless as to what I was doing as Pikachu climbed up Onix. "Shake him off, Onix." he said. "Hold on, Pikachu!"

Pikachu reached the head. "Good job, now use Quick Attack right into that smoke detector!" Brock seemed shocked. "No!" he said. Pikachu slammed right into the water thing, making it spray down onto Onix. "Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Onix felt the attack, as he roared in pain. Pikachu hit ground.

"Again!" I called. Pikachu shocked Onix to the core. "Smack him away!" Brock called. Onix's tail appeared out of no where and sent Pikachu flying. "Pikachu!" I screamed. Pikachu slammed into the wall, but still stood.

Now it was a test of who could stay up the longest. I thought of something and tried to motion it to Pikachu. Pikachu's knees gave in.

Onix smiled and collapsed himself, sending up dirt. Little did he know, Pikachu had faked it. "Onix cannot battle. Pikachu is the winner! Benji from Viridian City is the victor!" Pikachu collapsed then, and I rushed to him. "You okay, buddy?" I asked. He nodded, a weary smile on his face.

I headed back to Brock, who had returned Onix. "I overlooked you, Benji, as soon as your Bulbasaur fainted. But your used your surroundings. And to that victory, I award you the Boulder Badge." He handed me a small, silver, octagon badge. "It's yours."

"Thank you, Brock." he nodded to me as I headed out, carrying Pikachu. "We did it buddy. You're evidence that not always does type advantages win."

. . .

**Yeah guys, I know I kinda took that off the anime, but nonetheless, Benji has earned the Boulder Badge. I hope to see you guys next time, please review, and thanks!**

** ~xXTheFutureAwaitsXx**


End file.
